Don't Look Back
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: How long ago did I say this was coming? my first Rampage/DC fic, with a niiiiiice lil' twist. CHAPTER @ UP!
1. Default Chapter

How long ago did I promise this???? Anyways, after several months a REALLY boring math class made me start daydreaming. A fic idea arose, and without really thinking about it I scribbled the idea down and left it to collect dust. Now, on an equally boring Saturday night, I sit here with an injured knee making a fan fiction out of my dust-collector idea. Lo and behold, I realize if I twist my original plans slightly, I have "Don't Look Back". Everything happens for a reason, apparently, including painful injuries and boring math classes. Now, on to the much anticipated story...

Don't Look Back   
Chapter 1  
Depthcharge

By Nurannoniel The Insane Mutant Elf.

_The small white femme watched as the scientists returned "Protoform X" to his cell. As an empathic, she could feel his pain and know his longing for freedom without him ever speaking a word. He could not speak, anyways, for he had been created at these labs and not yet given a voice-box. The white femme, __Syria__, sighed. It was now her turn to face the "experiments" of the scientists. _

~Exact location unknown – Ancient Earth~

Depthcharge looked into the night sky of ancient Earth. It was a peaceful night, because no matter how hard the ray-bot tried, he could not find Rampage. _He must be staying in tonight... DC thought sadly. _

How strange it had been so many stellarcycles ago to meet X. Depthcharge had been a new guard at a government-owned lab just outside the capital. He was on a night shift replacing an injured bot when he went to check up on two of the experiments... 

***

"Please.... Please help...." 

Depthcharge turned to the cell to see a small white female robot propped up against the metal bars. 

"Please, he needs your help."

"What are you doing in here?!" Depthcharge dropped his gun and ran to the femme's cell.

"X, he needs help. He's hurt..." She winced as if the pain was her own. "Please help him!" 

Depthcharge turned to look at the unconscious red bot in the cell next to the femme's. A small pool of mech fluid was forming underneath him. "Why are you two here anyways? I thought this section was where they kept experiments!"

"We —" She gasped in pain, and in the other cell the red bot convulsed with pain as well. "— _are the experiments." When Depthcharge didn't respond, the femme continued. "I was brought here off the streets as a child-bot when an employee noticed I could sense other's emotions." She then motioned towards the red bot that was once again still. "He was created here." _

Depthcharge stammered in shock "B-but _why_?"

"For... power." Both turned to see that the red bot had awoken. He pulled himself into a sitting position using the bars of the cell for support. He was breathing harshly and obviously in a lot of pain. "Syria...." He gasped. 

Depthcharge returned his optics to the white femme. She also appeared to be in agony from some unknown cause. 

"I'm alright...." Syria looked up to Depthcharge. "X is supposed to be immortal, so they try everything they can to kill him." 

"And Syria is empathic, so –" X winced, then regained his posture. "-- they torture whoever they can to see how extensive her power is." 

The newly hired guard couldn't believe his audio receptors. They hurt these two just to find out how much they could suffer??? "No...."

"Yes! Please, get X out of here before they hurt him again!"

Depthcharge stood up and walked away. Syria rested her head against the metal bars hopelessly as the guard turned the corner and out of sight. She could feel the wave of sorrow that came from her friend. "I'm sorry..." Tears began to form in the femme's optics at the sight of her one and only friend seeming ready to give up all hope. Just then, the automatic doors of the cells began to slide open. Both of them. Depthcharge returned in time to see Syria almost dragging the injured X out of his cell. 

"We'll need to move quickly. X, can you walk?"

The red bot looked at the blue, and with the most thankful look Depthcharge had ever seen, he replied that yes, he could walk. He stood straight up, almost knocking the much smaller white femme over. With a quick chuckle, Depthcharge aided the two experiments in their first escape from the government labs. 

***

A white star in the black sky twinkled brightly. Depthcharge thought of an old tale he heard once, about stars.... How did it go? 

"Star light, star bright..." 

****

Flashbacks will explain everything later on. That's the idea, don't flame me for it. Any flames will be used to keep me warm so my thrice-injured knee stops hurting every time the temperature drops bellow -20 degrees Celsius. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Look Back

Chapter 2

Rampage  
by Nurannoniel The Insane Mutant Elf

_'Is there really such a thing as Hope? Is it all just a dream?' Now X watched as __Syria__ collapsed into her cell. He was afraid to call out to her... He had only been given a voice box today.  He had only learned speech from her teachings.   
She'd always known when he understood something, for X would get excited with every new realization. But right now, she seemed in too much emotional distress for X to emotionally (let alone verbally) call out to her. 'There has to be some meaning to that word, Hope. At least I.... hope.' _

~The lava pits – Ancient Earth~

Hope. What a strange thing to think about now as Rampage looked out through his quarter's window. Since that first escape, Hope had become something real. But after this long, it was gone again. All thanks to the Maximals, Depthcharge, and Megatron. Hmph. Still...

Syria. Whatever happened to her after that night? Rampage still laughed at the thought of such a small femme being so helpful. But it didn't help that every time he stood up he almost always knocked her over. Even in the ship, she had to duck to keep from being hit. Depthcharge had a VERY small ship...

***

"Hey, watch it X!" Syria could just barely fit into the ship with the two larger bots. She almost had to hide _under_ X's arms to keep from being knocked down. It was going to be a LONG flight. 

Depthcharge just shook his head and checked the scanners. The lab had no clue he'd rescued these two, for no one had followed them to the space port that night. Depthcharge started the ship's engines and waited for his two companions to settle in. It took several cycles and much cursing before X was finally able to find a spot to sit down. Syria, with no room left, sat on top of the larger bot. 

They took off into the black, star-speckled night.

***

Rampage suddenly sighed. "Just like tonight." A star flashed, catching the large bot's attention. "First star I see tonight...." 

***

"Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Syria proudly finished reciting the poem. The two mech's jaw's dropped open. "Then you make your wish! But NEVER tell anyone what you wished for, or it won't come true." 

Blinking and nodding, Depthcharge returned to navigating the ship. X returned to trying to read a data-disk given to him by Depthcharge. Syria returned to being bored. The peace didn't last long before Syria started to chatter again. 

"X, would you please...?"   
  


"Of course." X clasped his hand over Syria's mouth. "Give it a rest, would ya?"

Syria continued to talk under X's hand. The two mechs sighed. It seemed that the flight was taking even longer than expected. 

A few megacycles later, the trio arrived on Omicron. Still no one suspected the white femme and the red mech of being laboratory escapees. To X, it finally seemed that Hope had meaning, and this was it. Freedom, friends, and the light of day. He looked up to the sky and let the sunlight warm his face. "Syria, the sun..." 

She looked up at her giant friend. "Yes, the sun. I forgot what it was like to feel the sun."

Depthcharge looked at his friends, puzzled. _'Of course, he's never seen the sun!' Seeing X marvel at such a simple thing made Depthcharge realized how much he took the simple things for granted. "C'mon, we should get home." He turned and walked a few steps, but stopped when his friends did not follow. "Something wrong?"_

X's green optics blinked. He looked down at his small white friend who had taught him the meaning of everything... almost. "What's a 'home'?" 

***

Rampage couldn't help it. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he laughed long and hard. Syria had forgotten to tell him about the word "home", and Depthcharge's expression had been priceless. 

When Rampage recovered from his laughter, he again saw the star he had wished on a few minutes before. Was it getting brighter??

***

The "star" that Depthcharge and Rampage had both wished on came crashing to earth, shaking both bases violently.

***

Corny? Just wait, it'll get worse. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! 


End file.
